


Magia

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Una serie de desapariciones vienen sucediendo en el pueblo de Furihata Kouki cuando llegan unos desconocidos.¿Será que traen consigo alguna respuesta a la preocupación de la gente o vienen para causar más problemas?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 3





	Magia

**Author's Note:**

> Día 1 de reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

Se había levantado muy temprano ese día. Todo parecía normal, y de hecho el espléndido amanecer solo presagiaba buenas cosas. Pero no. Su instinto protector estaba latiendo, algo iba a ocurrir ese mismo día. Lo sentía en las venas y por experiencia sabía que no debía ignorar a sus instintos.

El pueblo comenzaba temprano con sus labores diarias así que al salir no le sorprendió ver la chimenea del fogón de la panadería encendida, al repartidor de leche ya realizando su recorrido y, por supuesto, el sonido de golpes en metal provenientes de la herrería a quienes debía visitar en la tarde para poder entregar los pedidos de armas a su padre, quien de seguro ya se había dirigido con su hermano a los cuarteles.

Pero esa mañana él tenía un deber, debía ir a la posada y asistir con las preparaciones para poder abrir el local. Había sido aceptado como empleado solo unos días atrás y estaba decidido a dar lo mejor de sí para no defraudar a su empleador.

Hizo a un lado su presentimiento, pero sin dejar de tenerlo en cuenta, y se dirigió a la posada ubicada en la entrada misma del pueblo. Comenzaría con el pie derecho, así pasase lo que pasase el golpe no sería tan malo.

En la posada todo era tranquilidad y calma. No habían quedado afortunadamente borrachos en la acera, pues, al ser un pueblo pequeño y de gente tranquila, la posada funcionaba como taberna en las noches en temporada de pocos clientes. Tampoco había inquilinos ese día por lo tanto las habitaciones permanecían vacías.

— ¡Muy buenos días Furihata! — lo saludó muy alegre la dueña de la posada.

Furihata respondió al saludo con una leve sonrisa y un buenos días algo tímido.

Tras el breve intercambio comenzó con sus labores diarias: barrer, trapear, limpiar cualquier superficie que pudiese tener polvo; todo ante la atenta mirada de Aida Riko, la dueña de la posada, quien tras haber sido echada delicadamente de la cocina permanecía en la registradora limpiando con un trapo la superficie del mostrador.

No había pasado siquiera una hora, tiempo en que el instinto de Furihata acentuó con creces su advertencia, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

— Aida, tenemos el informe del vigía. —dijo el soldado ingresando al local e interrumpiendo la tranquila mañana— Al parecer en la noche divisó a un grupo de cinco personas acampando a unos diez kilómetros del pueblo. Creemos que puedan pasar por aquí en el transcurso de esta mañana.

— Eso es extraño. —respondió Aida— Me pregunto por qué no habrán llegado hasta el pueblo a pasar la noche. Además ¿Qué te tiene tan alterado?

— Uno de los vigías no regresó. —dijo el soldado sin contratiempos.

Esa seca respuesta dejó un silencio pesado en la posada. Aida bajó con pesar la mirada y Furihata cerró los ojos con dolor.

Si el vigía no regresaba, sería ya el quinto en desaparecer sin dejar rastros tan solo ese trimestre.

Dejando atrás un ambiente fúnebre, el soldado se retiró despidiéndose con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— ¿Qué crees que esté pasando, Furihata? —preguntó Aida.

— No lo sé, Aida —respondió él con pesar.

Cada uno continuó con su labor sin mayores contratiempos. Hasta llegando cerca del mediodía cuando oyeron varias voces provenientes desde la entrada al pueblo.

Furihata supuso: debían de ser las personas divisadas por el vigía pues no era un pueblo muy concurrido debido al espeso bosque que lo rodeaba.

Aida cambió su semblante al instante. Y el ambiente cambió de afligido a alegre.

De la cocina salía un delicioso aroma, y el limpio sector de la taberna esperaba con ansias la entrada de nuevos clientes.

Furihata estaba entusiasmado, había ya pasado un buen tiempo en el cual no había visto nuevas caras y una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

La puerta se abrió, e ingresó la persona más aterradora a quien Furihata habría de conocer en su vida. Pero eso no fue lo primero en notar, lo primero en ver fue cómo sus rojos cabellos hacían de marco a los ojos más extraños que jamás había visto, uno rojo como la sangre misma y el otro dorado como el oro más puro.

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que están preocupados por cuándo habrá continuación para este y otros fics (porque voy por la mitad del reto y tengo mitad y mitad de WIP y Oneshots) les comunico que no dejaré de trabajar en ellos y verán las continuaciones correspondientes en el orden de acuerdo al recibimiento que tenga cada fic una vez termine el reto.  
> Esto no significa que el menos popular no tendrá continuación porque claro que lo hará hasta finalizarse


End file.
